Episode 5310/5311 (2nd June 2009)
Plot Andy fears that the custody decision will go against him and prepares to take Sarah to Spain to stay with Annie. Mick is curious when Sarah mentions that they’re going on holiday. Torn between his employer and his conscience, Mick decides to forewarn Debbie that Andy has been packing a bag. Debbie drives round to Butlers and finds Andy loading the car. Though he tries to deny it, Debbie knows what he's doing and sets about finding Sarah. Distraught at the thought of losing custody of Sarah, Andy locks himself Debbie and Sarah in the house. Andy's temper gradually rises as he argues he's the only person never to abandon Sarah and coldly states he’ll do anything to keep her. Debbie secretly calls Cain and allows him to hear her argument with Andy via speakerphone. Cain starts kicking the door of Butlers down, but has to resort to smashing through the window to get inside. He makes sure Debbie and Sarah are out before mocking Andy saying that he's lost Sarah forever. Andy's left broken by the ordeal. Elsewhere, Carl finds a pregnancy test in Lexi’s bag and suspects she's having a baby. Sharing his concerns with Jimmy, Carl is clearly dreading another baby. Carl asks Lexi about the pregnancy test and she shocks him with the revelation that she stopped taking the pill. Lexi is gutted with his reaction as Carl is fuming that she kept it from him. Carl realises he might have taken things too far when Lexi gets the impression that he never wants a child with her. Lexi is crushed when the pregnancy test is negative, but Carl gives her some encouragement when he agrees they can keep trying. Also, Terry is concerned to see the awkwardness between Bob and Gennie. When he shares a drink with Bob and Brenda over lunch Terry notices Bob's unease when Brenda summarises Gennie's many poor choices in men. Bob is floored when Terry tells him that he saw him and Gennie kiss and he feels wretched when Terry tells him to speak with Gennie. Bob swallows his pride and explains to Gennie that a relationship would be very difficult between them as he likes her a lot, but he wouldn’t want to make a terrible mistake. When Gennie suggests they cool it, Bob is relieved, thinking she's got the message, but we see that Gennie thinks they’ve only agreed to slow things down temporarily. Cast Regular cast *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Lily Butterfield - Anne Charleston *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore (uncredited) *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Mick Naylor - Tony Haygarth *Lexi King - Sally Oliver *Carl King - Tom Lister *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Maisie Wylde - Alice Coulthard *Nathan Wylde - Lyndon Ogbourne Guest cast None. Locations *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Exterior and shop floor *Café Hope - Upstairs flat (living room/kitchen), outdoor seating area and café *Butlers Farm - Living room and kitchen *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Mill Cottage - Kitchen, dining room and living room *Main Street *Church Lane car park *Playground *Pear Tree Cottage - Emmerdale Haulage office *Windsor & Dingle - Forecourt *The Woolpack - Public bar *Pollard & Pollard - Hallway, factory floor and office *Unknown road Notes *This was a one-hour episode. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,270,000 viewers (25th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes